


You Can Call Me Daddy

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Break Up, Children, Comfort/Angst, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drawing, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Heartache, Heartbeats, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Innocence, Joker dcu - Freeform, Jonny Frost - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Sad and Sweet, Sweet, Tears, Teddy Bears, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker's daugther - Freeform, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, buying a heart, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: After mommy went to live with the angels, The Joker took you in for a while. The King of Gotham always tells you to be quiet, he often snaps and he doesn’t like it when you call him daddy. The Penthouse is a strange place that has a lot of extravagant decorations J doesn’t want you to touch; he doesn’t even smile and he seems mad all the time. Mommy used to say her ex-husband is like that because he doesn’t have a heart and the five year old is determined to find him one.





	You Can Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“Daddy… …Daddy… …” you shyly call out to him and jump when another strong thunder shakes the penthouse.

The Joker opens one eye, not pleased to see his 5 years old daughter by his bed.

“What do you want?” he snarls as you hold your pink teddy bear tighter.

“Daddy…I’m scared…” you sniffle and rub your eyes, on the verge of crying since the crazy storm ravaging Gotham in the middle of the night is only getting worse.

“I told you not to call me that!” J gets on his elbow, displeased. “Go back to your room and stop bothering me! It’s nothing to be scared of, ok? Come on, shoo!” he points his finger towards the exit and your bottom lip quivers.

“I’m scared…” you try to explain but The Joker already had enough: he rolls out of bed, grabbing your hand in the process and guides his daughter outside the master bedroom, irritated.

“Go to sleep!” and the door is slammed while you start sobbing, terrified when the powerful rumbling makes the floor vibrate.

“Let….let’s go, Stewart…” you hug the teddy bear and decide to return to your quarters because daddy chased you away; there’s no way he will let you in his bed. Not like mommy did when this happened… She used to cuddle with you and hummed songs that calmed you down until you weren’t afraid anymore. Now mommy’s gone and your father is nothing like her.

You merely know him though; mommy brought you here every two to three months so he can see you: he didn’t really look at you nor talked to his little girl. They would always end up fighting and mommy would cry in the elevator all the way to the garage, saying that she loves him but he doesn’t have a heart and that’s why she left in the first place.

How could someone not have a heart?… Yet you believed mommy; she never lied so it must have been true. It made you sad thinking daddy didn’t have a heart and asked mommy if someone could give him one. She smiled and replied it was very, very expensive: it was impossible for one person to gather the money to buy her ex what he was missing. 

You pouted and mommy lifted you up in her arms, covering you in kisses.

“I want to buy daddy a heart,” the sulking Emma whispered and the young woman felt such a sharp ache in her chest.

“You’re such a sweet angel,” she sighed and continued. “Don’t change, alright?Promise?”

You didn’t understand what mommy meant but you nodded a yes and she tried to hide the tears clouding her vision.

“Don’t be upset, mommy. I’ll save money to buy daddy a heart!” you cupped her face and she kissed the tip of your nose, suddenly energetic.

“You do that, kiddo!” mommy choked on the words and aided you in the car after another meeting with her former husband ended up in flames.

That’s the last memory you have of mommy; shortly after driving out of the garage, a truck hit the SUV you were both in and she died on impact. You had a few scratches and when you woke up at the hospital, a nice lady told you mommy went to live with the angels and you won’t see her anymore.

The nurse soothed the 5 years old child the best way she could, not being able to contact any immediate family besides a certain Jonny Frost listed as the dead woman’s emergency contact on her insurance.

After eight days he came to collect Emma and brought her to The King of Gotham’s penthouse and she was giving a bedroom on the second floor by her father’s.

You’ve been here for three months and J always tells you to be quiet, he often snaps and he doesn’t like it when you call him daddy. You wish you could go home yet you were told this is your home now. You sure miss the apartment you shared with mommy: there were flowers everywhere, toys and laughter.

This strange place has a lot of extravagant decorations The Joker doesn’t want you to touch, no flowers and no laughter; daddy doesn’t even smile and he seems mad all the time.

Maybe because he doesn’t have a heart?…

You crawl under the covers shivering with anxiety, caressing your pink teddy bear:

“Don’t be afraid, Stewart; I’ll take care of you,” and in the next moment you let out a scream, panicked at the powerful thunder and more lighting splitting the sky in half. “Mooommyyyyyy!!!!” you shout. “Mooommyyy!!!” but nobody comes to reassure you it’s going to be ok. You cover your head with the pillow, whimpering. “Do…don’t cry, Stewart,” you stutter and peak at the huge windows with no blinds intensifying the frightening experience. “I’ll protect you,” you wipe your tears and the most awful noise coming from outside makes you hysterical: “Mooommyyy!!! Mooommyyy!!! Mooommyyy!!!”

“Quit yelling, would you??!!!” you hear The Joker’s voice and you emerge from under the blankets, alarmed. “I’m trying to sleep!!” he stomps towards the bed and you shrivel up, petrified. “Why can’t you shut up, huh?” the angry parent reprimands and the disarming answer follows:

“I… I want my moooommmyyyy,” the little girl starts bawling her eyes out. “Where’s moooommmyy?”

“She’s gone!” The Clown Prince of Crime shrieks. “Unfortunately I’m stuck with you but we can easily change that IF YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME!!!” he has a loud outburst and walks away, almost by the door when the thumping behind urges him turn around. Before he can react in any way you hug his legs, nervously shaking:

“Daaaaddy, I’m scared!”

The Joker huffs, frustrated at his offspring’s behavior:

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that??!!”

You bury your cheeks in the soft fabric of his sweatpants, actually more terrified of the storm than you are of him.

“Ugghh,” J bends over and picks you up, grunting when the tiny arms go around his neck. This is not something he likes to deal with, that’s for sure; having a kid around is definitely not enjoyable. The Joker only allowed Emma to stay here until he can find somebody else to raise her since he is unwilling to at least give it a shot with his young daughter.

“I’ll let you sleep in my bed tonight; let’s not make a habit out of it,” he grumbles and the mouse voice squeaks:

“Can my friend come?”

“Who?!”

Daddy is clueless so you show him Stewart lying on the bed and there’s some exasperate comments regarding your request, yet the teddy bear is coming also.

As soon as you are back to the master bedroom, The Joker places you in the huge bed and slides under the warm comforter with you, keeping a huge gap between the bodies. You are scared and scoot over, clinging to a mumbling King of Gotham:

“For God’s sake…” he complains, especially when the teddy bear is squished against his cushion; such an ordeal because of a stupid rainstorm.

You still tremble but at least daddy’s close and it’s better since you’re snuggled to his chest, you can hear it:

Oh, what’s that?… Sounds like a heartbeat. How come? Daddy doesn’t have a heart… Maybe he bought one and it’s broken?!… Or maybe it’s another thing ticking inside?

A five year old wouldn’t know since her mother told her father doesn’t have a heart.

And mommy never lied…

*************

Daddy got hurt. It happened this morning when he came home with a huge red stained bandage on his left arm. A lot of people kept on coming in and out of the Penthouse and you were sent to your room after sneaking on the hallway to check how The Joker is doing.

The man that took you from the hospital brought you food and snacks, then left you alone with the few toys you have.

Is daddy better now?…

You stash a few biscuits in your dress’s pocket and tiptoe out of your bedroom, happy to realize there is nobody around. The door to J’s bedroom is cracked opened and you creep inside, careful not to wake him since daddy is sleeping.

You struggle to get in bed and it takes a few tries before you manage to settle by him.

“Daddy?… … Daddy?…” you whisper in his ear.

The Joker moans in pain, still quite sedated after they took a bullet out of his flesh three hours ago.

You kiss his forehead and wait but there’s no reaction; that’s what mommy used to do when you were sick or had a fever. She said it’s the best medicine and you hope it works for daddy also.

“Are you cold?” you inquire and cover him more just in case since he’s not answering. Another kiss on his temple and The Joker barely blinks, groggy after the side effects of the strong pain medications he ingested earlier.

He sees his daughter’s bright smile and the same blue eyes he has gazing back at him.

“Daddy, it worked!” you squirm, excited mommy’s medicine helped The Joker.

“Stop calling me that,” he mutters. “What worked?”

You lean over and peck his forehead, frowning when he rejects you.

“Leave me alone and go to your room,” The Joker yawns, completely drained. His daughter takes a biscuit out of her pocket, breaks a small piece and takes it to his lips.

“Are you hungry?”

“Would you just go?!” he softly slaps your hand and closes his eyes again, fed up with the annoying little girl.

“Mmmm,” you whimper and return the snack to your pocket. “Daddy…” you kiss his bandage to make it better since mommy used to do this when you got a cut, “…do you have a heart? Mommy said you don’t…”

The Joker is tired as hell yet he reopens his eyes again at the weird question.

“That’s why you don’t love me? Because you don’t have a heart?” and the tears streaming down your rosy cheeks prompt J to switch his position, hoping you’ll get the hint and get lost.

“Don’t worry, ok?” you reassure him. “I’ll buy you one.”

More sniffling and Emma finally glides off the bed, leaving a puzzled Joker napping with only thought in his troubled mind:

What did you mean when you said he doesn’t have a heart?…

Kids are strange…

And The Clown Prince of Crime has no use for one.

**************

After one week

This woman you never saw before came over to visit daddy and she put you to bed, telling you to behave and stay there until morning time. She pinched your skin and told you she will pluck your eyes out if you get out of the room.

However, you didn’t see daddy all day and you really want to ask him if the seven quarters, two candy wrappers and a paperclip you have in your Hello Kitty piggy bank is enough to buy a new heart.

The door to his bedroom is closed and you discern some awkward groaning and panting from the other side. Is he not feeling well?

You gently knock and the irritated tone coming from the other side urges you to disappear:

“Go away!” the lady barks and you knock again.

“Daddy, are you in there?”

“I told you not to call me that!” The Joker immediately scolds, pissed his fun is disrupted.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of it,” the woman offers and daddy admonishes:

“Goddammit, watch my hand! It’s still sore!”

“Sorry; I’m so sorry,” the apology follows and after some fumbling she opens the door, stepping out of the room while J instructs:

“Take her teddy bear away! She can’t have it until tomorrow morning since she keeps on calling me daddy when I repeated she’s not allowed to!”

“Yes, babe!” the woman obliges and yanks at your hand so hard it hurts, dragging you after her. “You pain in the ass!” the lady shrieks through her clenched teeth. “He rarely calls me as it is, I don’t need you interrupting our party!” she slams you on the floor, kicking your side. “Stay in here!” and she snatches Stewart, hiding him under her fluffy robe.

“Give me my friend!” you stand up and beg for the furry toy.

“Not a chance!” she smirks. “Nobody cares because you’re not wanted, understand? Nobody wants you! I’m surprised he’s keeping you for a while instead of abandoning you on the streets, you useless brat! Stay out of my way or you’ll regret it!” she threatens and bangs the door, leaving a weeping Emma behind.

How are you going to sleep without Stewart? Mommy gave him to you on when you turned five and told you the two of you will be best friends forever. Why did the mean lady take him?

Maybe if you return to the apartment you shared with mommy she will be there and you can stay with her again. She will get back your teddy bear for sure and you can all be together once more.

Twenty minutes afterwards, The Joker’s cell keeps ringing.

“Shit, I can’t even have sex anymore!” he protests, reaching for the phone and slides the screen. “This better be good!” he warns and Frost replies:

“Apologies sir, but we found the little girl on the 15th floor. She’s saying she wants to go home to her…e-hem…mother,” the henchman informs, not certain on his boss’s reaction.

“Great!” J slaps the woman’s thigh and she gets off him.

“I can bring her up to the Penthouse,” Jonny suggests and your father growls:

“No, that’s fine; I’m coming!”

Daddy was mad when he came downstairs to get you; he said a bunch of stuff you couldn’t comprehend and you cried all the way to your room. He rushed inside and lectured a miserable child whose only fault was to be an unwanted five year old that wished to find her mommy.

He tucked you in and left, turning the lights off when you pleaded for him to leave them on: you were scared and he neglected your wish simply because he didn’t care. The last thing daddy said before shutting the door to your bedroom was that life will be so much better once he gets rid of you.

You couldn’t stop sobbing thinking he will give you away. And you didn’t even have Stewart to hold for the night… You finally feel asleep after one hour, praying that mommy will come to get you before it was too late.

If she was living with the angels now, how come you couldn’t live there also?…

*************

The clattering and muffled noises are slowly waking you up; not sure what’s happening because it sounds like daddy is moving around furniture.

“Won’t you just die?” the echoed words make the curious Emma pay attention.

Is daddy having a visitor in the middle of the night?

Oh, what if mommy sent someone to get you and you can be with her soon?

You giggle at the thought and spring out of bed, running out of your room and gasp when you see the mean lady’s corpse on the hallway: she’s facing down in a pool of blood, her silky nightgown soaked in the red liquid.

You’re too young to fully understand what you are looking at, but you know it’s something bad. Once you get to daddy’s bedroom and look inside, you’re not sure what to do.

The Joker is on the ground, fighting to escape the man that keeps on relentlessly punching him. Suddenly, the assassin’s hands go around J’s neck and the grip is so tight the green haired pest feels the bones will crack soon. 

He struggles to escape and the odds are unexpectedly changing when the little girl attacks the hitman sent to exterminate her father:

“Leave my daddy alone!!!!!” you tiny fists punch the man’s arm and he releases the captive for a second, momentarily switching his attention to you. You bite him when his fingers almost touch you and daddy almost breaks free but the man pins him under his weight again.

The Joker wheezes louder and louder, having a difficult time evading the huge brute that’s trying to strangle him to death.

“Leave my daddy alone!!” you shout and get the broken glass ornament at your feet, tossing it towards the enemy’s head. The already wrecked decoration shatters to tiny pieces against his skull and the assassin is fed up with the kid: he attempts to reach you and The Joker takes advantage of the opportunity and finally pushes the man off him. His hand quickly goes under the pillow, takes out his gun, aims and the loud bang makes you scream.

You close your eyes really tight, not wanting to see the bad man collapsed only a few inches away.

“Hey,” J coughs his lungs out, stumbling upon the mess scattered on the carpet. “Hey, are you ok?”

He kneels by his daughter, for the first time actually kind of concerned about her.

“Emma? Look at me!” The Joker firmly demands and you obey: daddy has a busted lip, a lot of scratches, plus a multitude of bruises on his torso; makes you wonder if he’s going to live with the angels too.

“Are you going to leave and stay with mommy and the angels?” you burst out in tears as the King of Gotham reassures:

“No… I won’t.”

The child is picked up by her father and he keeps on holding her even if she’s suffocating him with her embrace. He finds the cell phone and dials Frost’s number, instantly yelling a bunch of unpleasant things as soon as his call is answered.

***********

Daddy was furious when the people that work for him arrived at the Penthouse, telling them that his five year old daughter did a better job than they did.

“What am I fucking paying you for??!!” he kept on cussing and they all knew they were in big trouble. “How did he get in here, hm? HOW?!”

There was so much turmoil, yet you were so exhausted you dozed off in daddy’s arms. He didn’t put you down for a moment, marching around The Penthouse and screaming at his crew until they managed to cool him off; still, they knew a lot of heads would roll by morning time. What happened was unacceptable and he wasn’t a forgiving person, especially when he almost died due to his team’s negligence.

When you woke up, The Joker took you downstairs and watched you eat breakfast. It was nice to have daddy there and not eat alone in your room like you usually did.

***********

Same morning, 10 am

The Clown Prince of Crime is texting, deeply concentrating on his project when the palm of your hand goes in front of the screen with a few quarters, two candy wrappers and a paperclip.

“Is this enough to buy a heart?” you timidly inquire.

The Joker stops his task, intrigued: he vaguely remembers something about this topic.

“What do you mean?”

“Mommy said you don’t love us because you don’t have a heart and I want to buy you one. Is this enough?” those clear blue eyes stare into his soul. He sighs and the raspy tone shortly responds:

“Nope. Hearts are very expensive.”

His daughter pouts, upset at the news.

“That’s what mommy said too…”

You go back to your drawing table in the living room, disappointed you don’t have the money to purchase the item your father needs.

“Stewart,” you whisper to your teddy bear, “we don’t have enough yet…”

The Joker is completely immersed in his activity and doesn’t notice how absorbed you got into your own world.

Ten minutes later, your hand goes in front of his cell’s screen again, this time with a sheet of paper clumsily drawn with a heart.

“Will this work?”

J furrows his nonexistent eyebrows, baffled.

“Daddy, will this work until I can buy you a heart?”

You cover your mouth, frightened: you called him daddy and he frowned. You forgot he doesn’t like when you call him that and now he will probably punish you and take Stewart away again.

The Joker takes the paper and gazes at the sketch, realizing you froze.

“It’s ok…” he grumbles. “You can call me daddy…”

The small body relaxes and the little girl smiles watching her parent folding the paper and placing it in his jacket. He cracks a smile also and it makes her so ecstatic she runs back to the drawing table to tell her friend:

“Stewart, did you see?? Daddy smiled for the first time! It worked!”

The Joker chuckles at her innocence, touching the paper in his pocket: it’s not the expensive heart that he might need, but a far more precious one that no amount of money can buy.


End file.
